El llamado de la sangre
by Cecita
Summary: Post Amanecer Después de la visita de los vulturis, Bella por fin tiene lo que siempre deseo, está viviendo plenamente con su familia Edward y Rennesmee son su vida, pero todo se complica cuando ella encuentra a su cantante.
1. Chapter 1

_**El llamado de la sangre**_

_(Post Amanecer) Después__ de la visita de los vulturis, Bella por fin tiene lo que siempre deseo, está viviendo plenamente con su familia Edward y Rennesmee son su vida, pero todo se complica cuando encuentra a su cantante, su don de autocontrol la ayudara para equilibrar las cosas, será tan sencillo alejarse de el._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica mente de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo jugué un poquito con ellos y la historia es de mi retorcida mente._

_PROLOGO_

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, todo estaba en perfecto estado, todo estaba pasando tal como lo imagine desde que supe el secreto de Edward, al fin me había convertido en vampiro, era toda una Cullen con el don de proteger a mi familia y del autocontrol, después de la visita de los Vulturi, seguí practicando el poder mostrarle a Edward mis pensamientos, de verdad que el podía pasar horas enteras escuchando y viendo mis recuerdos, decía que era como un libro de cuentos fantásticos, teníamos a nuestra Hermosa hija Rennesmee, había crecido tan rápido tenía solo 3 años de vida pero parecía una hermosa niña de 7 años, de verdad que era nuestro pequeño milagro de vida, todo el día era una aventura con ella, siempre mostrándote la vida en imágenes era increíble, era más entretenido que la televisión de paga, y las noches eran enteras de Edward siempre era una necesidad estar con él, sentir su cuerpo que ya no me lastimaba, que tenia la misma temperatura que yo, era una sensación que me elevaba al cielo.

Si tenía todo lo que soñé por que me aparece esta prueba, justo el primer día que iba a empezar a ir con Edward a la universidad, justo mi primer día en Darthmount, me sentía orgullosa de mi autocontrol; porque tenía que llegar ese aroma a mi era tan demandante, me exigía que lo siguiera, ahora entiendo lo que sintió Edward cuando entre al salón de biología en Forks y recibió de golpe mi olor.

Tengo que pensar en mi familia, en todo lo que esto implica, pero que puedo hacer, si él es mi cantante.

_Hola hola, chicas pues de tanto leer fabulosos fics y después de la traducción que estoy haciendo me anime a escribir mi primer historia, a ver qué les parece, este nada más es el prologo a ver como lo ven a ver qué les parece a ver si vale la pena subir el primer capítulo esto nada más es la idea de la historia, ojala les guste y ya viendo la reacción subir el cap. lo más pronto que se pueda jaja, espero con ansias locas sus reviews, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.__ Cecicita._


	2. Chapter 2

_**El llamado de la sangre**_

_(Post Amanecer) Después__ de la visita de los vulturis, Bella por fin tiene lo que siempre deseo, está viviendo plenamente con su familia Edward y Rennesmee son su vida, pero todo se complica cuando encuentra a su cantante, su don de autocontrol la ayudara para equilibrar las cosas, será tan sencillo alejarse de el._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica mente de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo jugué un poquito con ellos y la historia es de mi retorcida mente._

_CAPITULO 1_

_**LA EMOCION DEL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**_

Todo había pasado tan rápido, no podía creer que habían pasado 3 años, Renesmee estaba enorme y cada día mas cercana a Jacob, debo admitir que ciertas veces me causaba celos y enojo el imaginar como mi mejor amigo había imprimado a mi propia hija, a veces no lo creía natural, pero quién era yo para juzgar lo natural de las cosas, era una vampiro que había vivido infinidad de momentos inverosímiles siendo humana, yo misma estaba acostumbrada a vivir entre lo que la gente llamaba anormal o antinatural.

Mi relación con Edward no podía estar mejor, nos amábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, nos disfrutábamos plenamente el uno al otro, teníamos una excelente familia que siempre estaba con nosotros apoyándonos en las buenas y en las malas, lo único que extrañaba era Forks, tuvimos que salir de ahí un año después que nos visitaron los vulturis, Charlie era el único que tenía una idea más cercana a nuestra naturaleza, pero aun así no podíamos exponernos a que la gente sospechara de nosotros por Renesmee, así que decidimos ir un tiempo a Denali para afianzar nuestra alianza con el aquelarre de Tanya y también para poder manejar mejor mi autocontrol, ya que había hecho un pacto con Edward de continuar nuestros estudios, durante estos 3 años he estado en contacto con Charlie y con Renee por teléfono, a Charlie de vez en cuando lo visitamos, por lo regular en las fiestas para que no se sienta solo, aunque gracias a Sue el no ha estado muy solo, ha encontrado alguien con quien compartir y eso me reconforta.

Así que después de estos años decidimos entrar a Darmouth en New Hampshire, ya que desde antes de convertirme habíamos decidido ir ahí, el clima era muy similar a Forks, así que no habría mayor problema, también habíamos decido alentar a Jacob a seguir una carrera, y ya que él viajaba a todos lados con nosotros pues lo mejor es que el ocupara su tiempo en algo más productivo y que a nosotros nos diera un poco de tranquilidad el pensar que no siempre iba a estar con Reneesme, que también ella ocupara su mente en sus estudios, que tengo que mencionar tuvieron que ser en casa porque con el ritmo con el que ella crecía era imposible exponerla a una escuela pública, así que Edward, Rosalie y Jasper se encargaban de su educación en casa, al principio no le fue muy atractiva la idea, ella quería salir, conocer gente, aunque le explicamos no fue muy convincente para ella, lo que la hizo quedar un poco mas conforme fue que Edward y yo le prometimos que cuando cumpliera los 15 años, edad en la que según las investigaciones de Carlisle, ella dejaría de crecer, ella podría ir a la escuela que eligiera, y Jacob la iba a poder acompañar, ella era feliz aprendiendo, amaba tocar el piano con su papa en las tardes, era su recompensa si ponía atención a sus clases.

Eran mediados de septiembre cuando teníamos que presentarnos como alumnos de nuevo ingreso, así que con tiempo nos preparamos para ir a clases, Edward y yo entraríamos a la facultad de medicina, así no sería difícil estudiar juntos y que Edward estuviera conmigo en caso de algún percance con mi autocontrol, que era muy dudoso que sucediera pero teníamos que prevenir, nuestros hermanos habían decidido asistir también a Darmouth diciendo que el tiempo pasaba más rápido en la escuela, así que Rosalie y Alice entraron a la facultad de Artes, Jasper a la facultad de sociología y Emmett a la de ingeniería, Jacob aunque al principio se negaba a que le pagáramos sus estudios accedió siempre y cuando no fuera en Darmouth sino en la universidad de New Hampshire, eligió la carrera de ingeniería mecánica, Reneesmee se quedaría con Esme el tiempo que nosotros estuviéramos en la escuela. Alice decidió revisar en nuestro futuro para estar segura que todo iría bien, ya estábamos listos, nuestros horarios estaban listos, habíamos hecho los respectivos pagos, yo sinceramente estaba ansiosa por asistir al curso de inducción, que aunque todos se habían negado a ir argumentando que era la parte más aburrida de la escuela Edward decidió ir conmigo por mi propia seguridad, algo lo tenía inquieto y no sabía que era, no quería inquietarlo mas así que decidí no llevarle la contraria, me sentiría mejor con él al lado.

El día llego yo me sentía como la novata que era, esta era la experiencia que Edward quería que viviera como humana, pero aun siendo vampira lo estaba disfrutando, mi primer día, el relacionarme con más gente, todo me tenia llena de emociones, como ya sabía solo Edward y yo iríamos al curso de inducción ya que resultaba aburrido para los demás, yo parecía niña en juguetería todo era nuevo, todo era una novedad, quería conocer todo, querida recorrer todo, Edward noto mi excitación y tomo mi mano, eso me hacia regresar a la tierra, me giro, tomo mi rostro y me beso tiernamente antes de entrar al audiovisual donde teníamos el curso, susurro en mi oído "Nerviosa?" yo solo pude reír seguramente si fuera humana estaría roja como un tomate, solo le pude comentar "contigo a mi lado los nervios no existen", tomo mi mano y entramos.

Como era de esperarse llamamos la atención de todos los que estaban en el salón, era difícil pasar desapercibido cuando tenía a mi lado un Dios griego, aunque Edward decía que me subestimaba demasiado sabía que era por el que nos volteaban a ver, el apretó mas fuerte mi mano al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que tenían sobre mi nuestros nuevos compañeros, le dije que no era para tanto y deposite un beso en el dorso de su mano, rápidamente encontramos un lugar para esperar que iniciara la inducción, nos pusimos a platicar un poco antes que llegara el rector e iniciara con las palabras de bienvenida, nunca me cansaba de hablar con él, no paso mucho tiempo cuando entro el rector y empezó a hablar, sin soltarnos de la mano, pusimos atención, bueno puse atención a cada palabra que decía, me causaba risa cuando mencionaban que esta decisión era para toda la vida, si tan solo supieran que una vida no me iba a ser suficiente, comprenderían mis risas, las cuales hacían voltear a las personas a mi lado.

El curso paso sin mayores percances, todo iba de lo mejor, nos indicaron que en el jardín encontraríamos nuestros horarios y nuestro material de lecturas y trabajos, vaya el estar en una escuela como esta implicaba trabajos antes de siquiera entrar a clases, sería difícil mas no imposible, me repetía mi esposo una y otra vez cuando veía mi cara de frustración. Nos pusimos a revisar nuestros horarios y fue ahí donde nos dimos cuenta de que habían cometido un error, la clase de biología no la llevaría con Edward, nos quedamos sorprendidos por que se suponía que habíamos acomodado todo con mucho tiempo de anticipación para no estar ni una hora separados, Edward se estaba molestando más de lo normal, tenía que tranquilizarlo, tome su rostro en mis manos, lo mire a los ojos y le dije " no te preocupes lo resolveremos, además, que tan malo puede ser solo es una clase, solo es una hora, así demostrare que tengo mayor autocontrol del que creen", el cerro los ojos, tomo el puente de su nariz con sus dedos y asintió, "no creo que sea tan malo, pero aun así investigare que se puede hacer", me beso un momento, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón de clases.

Revisamos nuestros horarios y lamentablemente nuestra primer clase era biología, Edward me beso y dijo que solo por hoy estaríamos separados, lo iba a arreglar lo más pronto que pudiera, lo mire con ojos de resignación y me dirigí a mi clase, el hizo lo mismo, entre al salón, debo reconocer muy lindos laboratorios llenos de cosas interesantes, me senté junto a una ventana, así me había recomendado Jasper, aunque el salón era muy grande y el pizarrón estaba muy alejado de mí, no necesitaba acercarme, donde estuviera tenía una visión perfecta y un oído agudo para escuchar atentamente, poco a poco se fue llenando el salón, Edward y yo estábamos mandando mensajes por el celular durante el tiempo que esperábamos a nuestro doctor asignado, veía como iban entrando mis nuevos compañeros y como se detenían al verme, les causaba impacto verme o miedo a algunos, simplemente yo no les prestaba atención, de pronto entro el doctor que nos iba dar la clase, deje mi celular en la bolsa y puse mi mirada al frente, gracias al cielo nadie se había sentado a mi alrededor, al parecer el ser nuevos nos convertía en personas cohibidas que necesitábamos conocernos un poco más para hablarnos, sinceramente me encantaba, no tenia ánimos para interactuar con nadie.

El doctor se presento como el Dr. Pratt, apunte todo lo que iba diciendo en mi cuaderno el cual Alice había elegido según mi personalidad, no quería perder dato de nada, cuando de pronto sucedió algo que nunca había pasado, el doctor presento a su asistente, entro era un muchacho de aproximadamente 22 años, alto, blanco, de ojos profundamente azules, no tan lindos como los dorados ojos de Edward pero reconozco que me hicieron voltear, se presento así mismo como Dante, estudiante del último semestre de medicina, se autoproclamo amigo de todos nosotros, diciendo que le tuviéramos confianza, que en lo que pudiera ayudar, así empezó la clase, el doctor inicio a dictar el programa y a cuestionarnos sobre varios temas, yo contaba cada minuto para que terminara, Dante por lo pronto caminaba de un lado a otro del salón queriendo estar seguro que todos escuchaban las indicaciones del doctor, una que otra chica como las que nunca faltan lo hacían que se acercara para coquetearle con el pretexto de no haber escuchado, yo solo me reía y seguía escribiendo. De pronto algo me invadió, sentí que me paralizaba, fue justo cuando tome una bocanada de aire innecesario que Dante se acerco a mi preguntándome si había escuchado todo lo que el doctor había dicho, aspire su fragancia, era el aroma mas delicioso que en mi corta vida vampírica había olido, era un aroma a menta fresca, combinada con un olor que no reconocí, inmediatamente mi garganta me empezó a quemar, sentía como el veneno en mi boca se juntaba, en ese instante recordé a Edward y que habíamos cazado unos osos antes de venir aquí, por recomendación de todos, pero no era suficiente, yo necesitaba esa sangre, necesitaba probarla, era inminente, sentía que me quemaba, cuando sentí como mis colmillos se preparaban para atacar, mi autocontrol regreso, me asuste, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar, Dante no se movía de enseguida de mí, me miraba asustado por mi reacción, me pregunto con una voz que nunca desee oír "te encuentras bien", no podía verlo, tenía que salir de ese lugar, su aroma estaba intoxicándome, tome mis cosas y Salí corriendo ante la mirada expectante de mis compañeros, salí al primer jardín que encontré y puse mi cara en mis manos, que me estaba pasando, porque me sentía así con ese aroma.

De pronto sentí unas manos en mis hombros, me di cuenta que era Alice, ella lo había visto todo, si hubiera podido llorar, estaría hecha un mar de lagrimas, ella me miro y se limito a decir

"Bella, que vas a hacer, el es tu cantante"

_Hola hola, chic__s, primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización, de verdad que la vida laboral me trae loca jaja bueno un poquito más de lo que ya estoy jaja, a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron como historia favorita o como autora, de verdad no se cómo agradecerles, espero que les guste, y ojala reciba muchos muchos reviews que son los que me levantan el ánimo y me hacen sentir que voy por el buen camino, de verdad espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber, nos leemos pronto, saluditos. Cecicita._


End file.
